A Wicked Taste for Trouble
by lunalooo
Summary: Sequel to "A Dangerous Game." This time, Eames and Arthur explore Arthur's sex fantasy.


The floor is black and shiny. The room is dimly lit. A giant piano sits off to the side, keeping the rest of the room open for dancing. However, there is no one dancing. A small band stands off to the side of the piano, playing trumpets and other instruments and tapping on cymbals along with the piano player. The music is slow.

Arthur's eyes halt on Eames, who is laying on his side, propped up on one elbow, on top of the wide piano. He winks over at Arthur, who is sitting at a small round table for one. He sips his drink and waits for the show to start. As Eames hums to the music, Arthur observes his fancy dress code. _Only in a dream._ Finally Eames begins to sing.

"_I've got trouble, trouble, trouble,  
Always knocking at my door,  
Yes I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby,  
Just like a kid in a candy store,  
Well, I'm nothing but trouble, babe,  
Not since the day that I was born."_

Arthur had never realized that Eames had a thing for singing. He usually only did it in dreams, where he could change his face and voice. This was the first time he was singing as himself, at Arthur's request. The request had been prompted by an idea of Eames, an idea Arthur didn't expect. They had been dating for a few weeks now, and had not returned to sex fantasy dreams. He was surprised that Eames was the one to suggest it, after the way he had reacted to the last time they had done it.

_"I thought you didn't like having sex in dreams?" he had said with a smirk._

_ "Darling, I never said that. I like having sex anywhere," Eames had answered. "I just didn't like your sneaky way of going about it." _

_ "I'm just surprised that you want to go down that road again," Arthur said. _

_ "Well, your birthday is coming up," Eames pointed out. "And you let me have my sex fantasy dream. Isn't it about time I let you have yours?"_

_ Arthur stiffened and Eames stared at his neck, smiling when he saw Arthur gulp._

_ "You _do_ have a sex fantasy by now, don't you?"_

_ Of course he did._

Arthur appreciated the way Eames showed off the suit he was wearing. Why didn't he ever dress like this in reality? He shook his head. He didn't understand Eames at all.

_"Well, I'm as good as ever it gets,  
Give you something you won't forget,  
If you wanna spell trouble, babe,  
Well, send out an S.O.S., yes."_

Eames flicked his fingers to motion to Arthur to get up. Arthur did, and slowly walked to the piano. Eames stops singing for a moment.

"I'm not sure if I can go through with the second part. I'm no good at dancing, you know that."

"Don't care," Arthur said with a smirk. "My dream, remember?"

Eames looked away and grinned slightly. "Fine. You start then."

The band continues to play, and Arthur begins to tap dance. He started out simple, tapping his feet to a certain beat. He then walked backwards, away from Eames, with smooth moves from his feet. Eames eyed him up and down.

"_'Cause baby's got something,  
Something you just can't ignore,  
And yeah, it sure is likely, baby,  
You'll keep coming back for more."_

Arthur begins to do more complicated dance moves. He came closer, then took hold of Eames's tie and pulled. Eames frowned and lay on his back. He crosses one leg over one knee. "I don't want to. You're too good. Let's get to the trouble part already."

"No, we made a deal. No sex until we dance," Arthur winked devilishly. Eames sighed.

"Well, Love, now I know how you must have felt."

He sat up and slid off the piano. Arthur began slow again, helping Eames get the hang of it. Soon, they have a little dance routine going. Arthur was glad that they decided to do this in a dream. He never would have agreed to do this in reality, where others could catch them. That's why he had locked the possibility away, as a fantasy.

Eames playfully spun around and added some of his strange own moves.

_Oh the power of dreams,_ Arthur thought to himself with a smile.

The two of them came closer and begin to waltz. Eames smiles, and it is clear that he finds it much easier than a tap dancing.

"_I've got a wicked taste for trouble,  
And I'm never, never, satisfied,  
Yeah I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby,  
And my evil ways can't hide."_

"Speaking of evil ways..." Eames smiled and leaned in to kiss Arthur. They stood out on the dance floor together, groping and kissing. Arthur knew what Eames wanted to do next, even before he began guiding him back to the piano. He soon felt himself get lifted up onto the piano. Luckily, the projections acted as if everything was normal when Eames began touching Arthur in ways that would be extremely inappropriate in public. Arthur still felt a little odd. He made a strange sound, and then broke away.

"Eames..."

"Honey, we're in a sex dream. What did you expect?"

Arthur didn't say anything. He let Eames kiss him on the neck, the collarbone, etc while his hands were much lower. He leaned back on his hands on the top of the piano and looked up at the ceiling, making a noise again. He knew it was a dream, and he had imagined it too many times, but he still felt a nagging feeling about doing things like this in a public place. Even though it wasn't actually public, since Arthur made sure no other projections were there.

"Loosen up," Eames said as he began to undo Arthur's tie. As he began to take off Arthur's clothes, Arthur stopped him.

"Can we do it... with our shirts and vests and jackets and ties on?"

Eames leaned back, looking suspicious. "What?"

Arthur bit his lip. "You never dress like this," he said. "And in case you haven't noticed, clothes are a big turn on for me. Let me enjoy it."

Eames continued to look at him oddly. He sighed and began to fix Arthur's shirt and tie. "You sure are a lot of trouble, my Darling Love," he said with a sigh. He hoisted himself on top of the piano, on top of Arthur.

"Pfft. Speak for yourself," Arthur said with a smile, pulling Eames's pants off.

"It's a good thing that we like trouble, then" Eames said with a smile. Arthur leaned back, and soon they were intertwined and kissing on the piano, both pantsless. After the kisses, the touches, the tugs on the ties, the grabbing of the shirts, and everything else, Arthur whispered, "Best birthday present ever."

"I'm glad," Eames said. "Now shut up and let's do it again."

* * *

Song: I Got Trouble- Christina Aguilera XD Author's note: I have a thing for Eames singing female songs XP


End file.
